


sleeping sucks a little less with you by my side (whumptober 2018: insomnia)

by NihilisticKisses



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Jake Peralta, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta is Bad at Feelings, Nightmares, Wholesome af, Whump, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilisticKisses/pseuds/NihilisticKisses
Summary: Jake Peralta is a great detective, but can’t seem to figure out that it’s ok to share problems with others. Being so outwardly invulnerable catches up with him, but luckily Amy is there to save the day.♡Basically just a little insomniac!jake fic for whumptober, featuring classic self-negligent Jake and best gf ever Amy.





	sleeping sucks a little less with you by my side (whumptober 2018: insomnia)

**Author's Note:**

> ok but frl this came out more wholesome than expected oops??? not mad at it tho uwu  
> this is my first fic on ao3 so i hope it isn’t utter trash,, enjoy

_A criminal he hadn’t caught, hands around his throat, he couldn’t breathe-_

_Choked gasps, eyes rolling back, biting his lip until he could taste copper-_

_“A-Amy!”_

_The scream ripped his throat apart, no air, no air-_

_his lungs burned, vision flashing bright white and red, head pounding,_

_he couldn’t, he couldn’t-_

 

“Jake, babe, ohmygod-“

Amy cried out in concern.

She’d been asleep, curled up with her favorite person in the entire world.

And suddenly he was _screaming_ , thrashing, choking.

She didn’t know what to do. They’d only been together for a short while, and come to think of, he was always awake when she was, and perhaps, when she wasn’t.

Seeing him in such duress was unpleasantly unusual compared to his constant nonchalance.

Enveloping him the best she could in her caring embrace, she soothed a hand over his damp brown hair.

Slowly, but surely, his harsh pants faded, white knuckles fingers ghosting over his own throat as a faint whine bubbled in his chest.

“Ames?”

He managed to croak, brown eyes opening, glassy with budding tears.

“Yes, hey, I’m here, ok? You’re ok.”

A familiar insecurity filled the male detective, prompting him to scoot away from the other, gazing at her with guilt.

“Shit, I’m sorry, haha, fuck, I’m fine-“

His fumbling words were cut off by a shush, arms pulling him close once more.

“This isn’t something you need to be embarrassed about, Jake.”

Amy stated softly in that compassionate way of hers, the way that always made Jake’s eyes crinkle and lips turn up into a smile.

“But, I’m supposed to protect you, and I can’t even-, I’m weak,-“

He murmured, voice cracking.

The warm laughter caught him off guard, the sound sweet as it filled the intimate air between them.

Lifting his gaze to meet hers, she placed her hands on his quaking shoulders and looked into his eyes fondly.

“You’re the strongest, most brilliant detective, that I know.”

The sincerity in the statement cut through Jake’s defenses with a potent fire, breaking the internal dam and causing tears to spill down his blotchy cheeks.

Amy held him, the only sound his shaky sobs, her hand rubbing circles on his back until only small unsteady hiccups passed through his lips.

“Y-you can’t tell anybody, please, I-“

The panic she heard made her heart prick painfully, and she cursed the universe for giving Jake such a shit dad, and a shit childhood, and nobody who ever cared enough.

No vocalization was needed, pulling him down with her to lay, curling up until they both drifted into sleep.

Even if his wasn’t the most restful, whenever he began to shiver she would hold him tight, murmuring assurances.

 

The next morning she woke to him making coffee, smiling and joking as if nothing had happened.

“Jake.”

She began uneasily, not wanting to upset him any further, but knowing that if he kept ignoring his own problems and being such a lovable, selfless, idiot, than he would only hurt himself more.

“About last night, I know I should’ve told you. It’s just, I dunno, I love you so much and didn’t want you to think I was pathetic, or leave me because of-“

He started, but stopped when he realized that Amy was crying.

“Amy? Ah, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“Jake, you’re the stupidest, dumbest detective I know. I’d never leave you, especially over something that isn’t your fault. God, why’re you so self-critical? You’re perfect to me, always.”

 

 

Jake got prescribed some better insomnia medication after that, and of course, had unconditional support from his utterly amazing girlfriend.

Occasionally he would work himself too hard on a case, forget to take proper care of himself, wake up in a cold sweat with tears in his eyes.

But every time Amy would be there, and everything would be fine.

It was a comfort that he’d never really had, a foreign feeling that made his heart warm. Jake Peralta loved Amy Santiago, and she loved him right back.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡


End file.
